Our invention relates to fishing tackle and more particularly to fishing line attachments such as sinkers and lures that can be removed from a fishing line without having to untie a knot or cut the line and tie a new knot. When fishing conditions change, it is ofter advantageous for a fisherman using a sinker or lure on the line to change the size, shape or color of the tackle. However, fishermen sometimes neglect to change their tackle because making the change would require that the line be cut and a new knot tied. Tying knots in fishing line is often difficult when adverse conditions such as poor light or extreme cold are encountered out of doors, and fishermen with disabilities such as arthritis frequently have great difficulty tying knots in monofilament line. Prior attempts to supply fishermen with fishing tackle that can be changed without the necessity of tying a new knot have not been satisfactory because the prior tackle might injure the fishing line, or had parts that could be easily be lost or damaged, or were difficult or cumbersome to use.